gungravefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Daddy
Asagi Caldwell, better known as Big Daddy, is the founder and late boss of Millennion, an organized crime group. Personality Although Big Daddy had committed many crimes in the name of the organization, he is not a bloodthirsty man, and in fact, is rather kind and paternal – almost like a grandfather. However, Big Daddy is also systematic and follows the Code of Iron as much as his followers do, albeit regretfully: upon realizing long time friend Cid Gallarde's betrayal, Big Daddy admits to Maria that he had to make many difficult decisions and begins drinking in the difficulty of having to order Cid's execution. Bear Walken also describes Big Daddy as "a little awkward", primarily for putting his work before all else. While he does have feelings for Maria, Big Daddy is more supportive of her relationship with Brandon, at one point setting up Brandon to meet with Maria. Brandon puts Maria's safety and his loyalty to Millennion first, however, and reveals to her fully his job as a hitman, enabling Big Daddy to enter into a relationship with his beloved. Synopsis Big Daddy had taken-in Maria after her adoptive uncle Jester's murder at the hands of Mad Dog Ladd. Later on, when Brandon Heat and Harry McDowell proved their worth to Millennion, Big Daddy brought the two into the organization, with Brandon becoming a sweeper under the tutelage of Bear Walken after taking a bullet meant for Big Daddy, while Harry learned the workings of the organization. Big Daddy seemed to take a liking to Brandon, almost as if he were the son he never had. Occasionally, he and Brandon would go fly fishing together, while he would try to impart some wisdom upon the lad. Brandon responded with his unswearing loyalty to Big Daddy and his leadership of Millennion. Big Daddy fathers a child with Maria, Mika Asagi, who would later seek out Beyond the Grave. He also finds out from Mr. Tokioka through his younger brother Dr. T that Brandon was reincarnated as Grave, but only told Maria that he was still alive. Sending Maria into hiding with Mr. Tokioka to watch over her, Big Daddy confronts Harry and attempt to kill him, but is quickly disarmed by Bunji Kugashira. Harry tries to suggest Big Daddy go on vacation, but Big Daddy confronts him with the knowledge that Brandon knew about his schemes all along. However, Harry chooses to blame Big Daddy for taking Brandon away from him and murders him in anger, vowing to erase every trace of him from the world. Game Synopsis In the game, Big Daddy was not dead as suspected, but would become one of Harry's test subjects, transformed into a monstrous Orgman. The monstrous Orgman serves as the final boss that Grave must defeat in order to kill Harry. After the Orgman dies, Harry allows Grave to kill him. Trivia Big Daddy's appearance in the anime is likely inspired by Michael Corleone's in The Godfather: Part III. His title is also reminiscent of Michael's role as his family's Godfather. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Millennion